one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahm Kota vs Kanan Jarrus
Rahm Kota is Peep4Life's ninetieth OMM. Description Star Wars: The Force Unleashed vs Star Wars Rebels! They were both tasked with keeping conflicted minds to the light. We found out in episode eighty two (of my melees) that Galen was superior to Ezra but will Kota make it 2-0 for Force Unleashed? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Although they were sworn allies against the empire, Kota and Kanan consistently clashed over methods of attacks and training. Finally, Kota rubbed Kanan the wrong way. "Your insufficient methods of training lead to the death of your apprentice. Why would any of us trust you?" Kanan, angered, ignited his lightsaber. "Easy there, boy. Those weapons are dangerous and you just summoned yours against a Jedi Master." Kota warned. Kanan, taking exception to the warning, swung at Kota, who blocked with his own saber. Live and let die! Fight! ''' Kota pushed Kanan back with his strength and forced pushed him over a desk. Kanan responded by force pushing the desk at Kota, knocking him down. Kota blocked a lunging slash and thumped Kanan in the mouth. He then lifted Kanan in the air and threw him out of the door. Kota tried a saber throw but Kanan parried the effort and rushed Kota. Kota was kicked right in the gut and Kanan slashed a part of Kota's armor away. Kota returned his saber and used the force to bring some of the ceiling down on Kanan. Kanan was buried and Kota unleashed a powerful force push, sending Kanan and the debris across the room. Kanan picked himself up and threw some of the debris at Kota, who blocked the incoming mess. However, Kanan would follow through and cut Kota in the leg. Kota yelled in pain but grabbed Kanan and force pushed him into the nearby table. Kota then used the force to lift nearby objects such as chairs, desks, tables and filing cabinets and dropped them all on Kanan. Kanan laid low and then rushed Kota gain, this time forcing pulling Kota to bring him into the wall. Kota slammed his face hard and spat out teeth and blood. "You're stronger than I previously credited!" Kota admitted, but a grin grew on his face. "But I can't let you win..." Kota then used the force to crumble the ground beneath Kanan, dropping him down a level. Kanan tried to process what was going on when he realized he was missing a lightsaber! Kota stood on the higher ground with both weapons and threw them at Kanan. The Jedi focused on catching both blades, and he did just that. But in the mean time, Kota had lifted more heavy objects and buried Kanan under them. Kanan dropped Kota's lightsaber, and it rolled towards the Jedi master. Kanan got up and tried to defend but Kota blocked, parried and swiftly decapitated Kanan. '''KO Kota put his saber back in his hilt. This fool actually thought he could hang with a Jedi Master? Such wasted potential. But still, Kota needed to get back to drawing out Darth Vader! He got to his ship and began planning the assault on the Nar Shaddaa TIE fighter factory. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Rahm Kota! Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Star Wars themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs